So Much More
by Brityn-ness
Summary: My only love, sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I should love a loathed enemy. I'm rubbish at summaries, but that does the trick. Read and review, please!!!


So Much More   
Chapter 1- Dear Diary   
  
A/N- All things Potterish belong to JK Rowling, I'm just taking them for a spin :). The song belongs to Britney Spears, and though I'm not exactly her biggest fan, I felt this song was perfect. There will probably be about 10-12 chapters, posted about every other week. Btw, this is the second draft of this; my computer ate the first one :)   
  
Dear Diary   
Today I saw a boy   
And I wondered if he noticed me   
He took my breath away   
  
Dear Diary   
I can't get him off my mind   
And it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way   
No one in this world   
Knows me better than you do   
So, Diary, I'll confide in you   
  
Dear Diary   
Today I saw that boy   
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me   
And I wonder   
Does he know what's in my heart   
I tried to smile but I could hardly breathe   
Should I tell him how I feel?   
Or would that scare him away?   
Diary, please tell me what to do   
Please tell me what to say   
  
Dear Diary   
One touch of his hand   
Oh, I cant wait to see that boy again   
He smiled   
And I thought my heart could fly   
Diary, do you figure we'll be more than friends?   
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends...   
  
But the dream I had of Harry and I was never realized. I had loved him for six years, fumbling over my words, tripping over things, and generally making a complete idiot of myself. However, I had gained Harry's friendship while seeking his love. I couldn't see that, though. All I could see was Harry, oblivious Harry, never noticing my often teary eyes. Sometimes I cry when I think of all the years I wasted with eyes for Harry Potter and only Harry Potter. I used to daydream that the day he graduated he would take me into his arms and ask me to marry him. He would tell me that he had loved me, and now that he was out of school he could finally tell me. With that I would ride off into the sunset with my prince. All those years I had wished, but never done anything about it. On the last day of her 5th year I had finally gotten up the courage to say something. Harry, I had asked quietly, Do you love me? I ran when she heard his answer. Of course Ginny, you're like a sister to me.   
  
I didn't want to be his sister. I cried myself to sleep that night, and quite a few after. Then one day I woke up, and I didn't hurt anymore. I decided that I had done nothing wrong- it was just not my destiny. As the final days of my summer break passed I realized I was still in love, but not with Harry. I thought back, back to the days before I was even at Hogwarts, and I remembered dreams I used to have. Dreams of this person and I, of another lifetime. There had always been a strange connection between us, something indefinable but undeniable. I finished the summer off with a new hope.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
Hermione looked down the Gryffindor table at Ginny on the first day. Something was different about her this year. Very different. Ginny was staring into space- in the same direction she had been all evening. What is wrong? I need to talk to her. She shook her head, writing herself a mental note to find out what had changed Ginny so drastically. Harry, who was kicking her chair rhythmically, nudged her out of her speculations. Startled, she glared at him, and he gave her a roguish wink. As Dumbledore began his annual speech she rolled her eyes at him. Returning to her thoughts, she wondered if she was being too nosy. Eventually she decided that since Ginny was a good friend of hers she would figure it out eventually, whether Ginny told her or not. As she mulled over Ginny's odd behavior, she gazed up at the bewitched ceiling of the old, cozy castle. The sky was a deep blue-black, splashed with shimmering silver flecks. She then turned her concerned gaze back to her friend, who was also looking at the sky. She hasn't been so quiet since second year. . . I hope with all my heart nothing THAT horrible is happening. . . She continued in this vein of thought until Ron poked her in the side to alert her that Dumbledore's speech was over. "I'm STARVED!" he exclaimed.   
"Well, when aren't you?"   
"Your mom."   
"See?" she laughed as Ron began to fill his plate. "Hey Ginny!" she said.   
"Wha- oh! Hullo Hermione!" Ginny shook her head as if to clear it. "How was your summer?"   
"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. And you?"   
"Well, I spent it with all of my brothers, and however much I love them, they can get just plain strange." She said with a smile, and Hermione looked at her quizzically.   
"Well, I won't even ask then." Ginny laughed, and Hermione wondered if Ginny's earlier actions had really been her imaginations. "YES, Ron?" she glared at Ron- who had been poking her in the shoulder- for interrupting her conversation.   
"Are you excited about the Halloween Ball?" He asked, obviously excited himself.   
"I cannot believe that you interrupted my conversation for that, Ron. But I am." She sighed and turned back to Ginny. "Right. So, are you excited about the ball?"   
Ginny, being advanced in the healing arts and Divination, had been moved up to seventh year and thus was included in all seventh year activities.   
"Eh. It could be really great and it could suck my butt." the table dissolved in hysterics at her answer. (A/N- "suck my butt" came from the great and beloved Tadariada *wink*)   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
Two weeks later, on the evening of the Halloween Ball, Ginny was slipping into her costume- an angel. She fumbled with the numerous buttons on the back of the dress, and wasn't very disappointed when she reached the last one. As she slipped it through the small satin loop, she suddenly got very dizzy- and passed out on the floor.


End file.
